El niñato gamberro e insoportable
by abygate69
Summary: Spoilers hasta el cap 86. Han pasado unos cuantos años desde el "Día Prometido", y queda en manos de la casualidad que Edward se pierda en plena noche de Central y encuentre la casa de la teniente Hawkeye. Y ella se dará cuenta de cuánto ha crecido Edward


**Notas:** ¡Arf, arf! He sudado la gota gorda, pero lo he conseguido: ¡Un Edai! Sí, señores, así variamos un poco. La conversación fue tal que: "¿Qué te dice un Ed/Riza, Aby?", a lo que contesté: "Me dice ¡crack! Y su tú me dices '¡crack!', yo lo dejo todo" xDD tal cual es el lema de C!&R. En fin, otro reto más para **Adazmerize**. La amantes del Royai, ahorraros los flammes, por favor ò.ó

**El niñato gamberro e insoportable**

-¡Eh, monada! ¿quieres venir a pasar un buen rato?

Edward bufó y continuó caminando, haciendo caso omiso de tan absurdas peticiones. En las noches de Central, lo más común era oír ese tipo de propuestas, pero el alquimista aún no acababa de acostumbrarse. Debían de ser cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando se detuvo, percatándose de que acababa de perderse.

Observó a su alrededor, confuso, intentando ubicarse en un pequeño mapa mental, pero las cervezas que acababa de tomar le impedían concentrarse. Reanudó la marcha, pero no tardó en parar de nuevo cuando dos luces en las ventanas de unos bloques paralelos llamaron su atención. A su derecha, en el tercer piso, un hombre fornido observaba con una sonrisa pícara el edificio de enfrente, justo en la otra ventana iluminada.

- Pero ¿qué? –murmuró, retrocediendo un par de pasos para averiguar qué era eso que parecía tan interesante.

Edward abrió la boca instintivamente. La teniente Hawkeye. Y parecía a punto de cambiarse de ropa. Las neuronas hicieron por fin conexión y dibujó una malévola sonrisa. Suspiró y dio una palmada mientras se acercaba al bloque del espectador, tocó la pared y al instante una capa de ladrillo cubrió la ventana, tapiándola, y dejándole con las ganas a aquel baboso pervertido.

-Me cag… ¿¡qué coño es esto!? –maldijo el hombre.

Edward rió. Pensándolo mejor, iría a casa de la teniente y le pediría un mapa de Central o un medio de transporte para volver al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Sí, sería lo mejor.

Entró en el portal y llamó puerta por puerta en el tercer piso, recibiendo como respuesta todo tipo de insultos –"gamberro" o "mamarracho" fueron los más comunes-, gritos y portazos.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? –se escuchó la voz de Riza justo detrás de Edward, en una de las únicas puertas que quedaban-. ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenas noches, teniente Hawkeye –saludó-. Verá… salí a dar un paseo y… me perdí. –la teniente alzó una ceja, incrédula-. La vi por la ventana y me preguntaba si me dejaría un mapa o algo para ubicarme… o tal vez un taxi.

Riza rió, divertida.

-Pasa, prepararé algo ¿quieres té o café?

-Café, por favor. –Edward se adentró en el piso, y al pasar junto a la teniente ésta le olisqueó, curiosa.

-Hueles a alcohol.

-Lo sé, voy algo borracho –dijo con convicción. Riza frunció el ceño-, pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber qué digo y qué hago.

La teniente Hawkeye le escudriñó atentamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vio. Las facciones se le habían remarcado, borrando cualquier rastro de ese físico infantil que aún quedara tras el "Día Prometido"; el pelo largo –ya que era totalmente reacio a cortárselo, a diferencia de su hermano Alphonse-, recogido en la habitual coleta, y los ojos dorados tenían el brillo de quien ha vivido y visto demasiado. Pero sobre todo, Edward había _crecido_. Lejos del hecho de que él contara con unos diecinueve o veinte años, había ganado a la teniente Hawkeye en altura.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos. –comentó, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el café.

-Siento haber estado desaparecido –comenzó a caminar por el piso, curioseando las estanterías y los muebles-. Hemos llegado hoy a Central, y estaba pensando en pasarme mañana por la mañana por el cuartel para saludar al Bastardo, ya sabes. Conociéndole, tendrá algo para mí.

-Te agradecería que no le llamaras Bastardo, Ed –le reprendió-. Es tu jefe.

Edward gruñó. Una vez el café estuvo listo, Riza se acercó a Edward con ambas tazas, y al pasar por la ventana se detuvo.

-¿Qué? Esa ventana no estaba tapiada. –comentó, extrañada.

- Oh, sí –se excusó Edward-, cuando pasé por aquí el baboso de enfrente estaba espiándote mientras… -las mejillas se le enrojecieron ligeramente- te cambiabas de ropa, ya sabes.

-¿Significa eso que tú también vigilabas mi ventana? –preguntó con perspicacia.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?! –exclamó con voz aguda-. ¡¿Me tomas por un pervertido o algo parecido?! Además, no he visto…

-Gracias, Edward –le interrumpió la mujer.

Él no pudo evitar ponerse aún más colorado, pero por suerte, la teniente cambió rápidamente de tema, preguntándole cómo había pasado aquellos últimos años después de que él y su hermano recuperasen sus cuerpos. Comentó lo bien que se sentía al no tener ese enorme peso en el brazo derecho, lo gratificante que era tocar, y sentir de nuevo en la piel de su brazo la tela de la camisa, o el agua de la ducha. E incluso agradecía el no tener un gasto extra por los mantenimientos de Winry para los automails.

Cuando miró su reloj, observó, despistado, que ya eran más de las tres y media de la mañana. Alphonse debía de estar preocupado.

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya. –comentó Edward, levantándose.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve?

-No te molestes. –se detuvo ante la puerta para despedirse.

-Bien, ten cuidado, Edward. –sonrió.

"Bésala. Vamos, fíjate en ella, en sus labios…" Y entonces lo hizo. Un pequeño impulso en su cerebro le instó a hacerlo, que no hacía más que repetírselo, que obsesionarle con que no se quedaría a gusto hasta que saboreara la suave piel de su boca. La besó, pero sin atreverse a profundizar, temiendo que la teniente le volara la cabeza a tiros. Curiosamente, ésta parecía incluso colaborar.

Escuchó lejano el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, mientras la mano de Riza en el torso de Edward le obligaba a retroceder lentamente; y después…

¡SLAM!

La nariz del alquimista se encontró pegada a la madera de la puerta, de tal forma que podía llegar a contar perfectamente las vetas que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡Eh! –saltó, molesto-, ¡no me has dado el mapa!

No obtuvo respuesta, ni si quiera alguna señal de que la teniente le abriera de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, suspirando, hasta que notó cómo algo se deslizaba entre sus pies. Miró al suelo y vio un mapa de Central con una pequeña nota y un número de teléfono.

-"Llama a un taxi aquí" –leyó-. Gracias, teniente.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se presentó en el despacho de Mustang con gafas de sol, ocultando la más que visible consecuencia de su falta de costumbre a un par de cervezas. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Roy dando una pequeña charla a sus subordinados; al parecer, sobre un fugitivo de la cárcel de Central.

-Si tu intención era presentarte a la reunión, Acero, al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de ser puntual. –Roy detuvo su reprimenda unos segundos para fijarse en el aspecto de Edward-. ¿A qué hortera le has robado las gafas de sol?

-No me comas la cabeza, Mustang. –se quejó el joven alquimista, masajeándose las sienes-. Estoy de resaca.

-Oh, buen ejemplo para el ejército. –ironizó Roy-. Continuemos…

Edward, dedicándole un sutil corte de mangas a su superior, se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos libres, casualmente, junto a la teniente Hawkeye.

-Deberías haberte quedado en el hotel, Edward. –declaró la teniente en voz baja-. No tienes buena cara.

-Estoy bien –gruñó- Además, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Yo no recuerdo que ocurriera nada.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. Mantenía el semblante serio, fingiendo concentración en los documentos que tenía delante. Edward no pudo evitar molestarse.

-¿En serio? –dijo entre dientes, irritado-, entonces habrá sido un error mío.

-Por supuesto que fue un error.

-Entonces reconoces que pasó algo. –inquirió.

-No pasó nada.

-Ah, ¿no? Pues entonces explícame…

-Acero, ¿tienes algo que decir? –le interrumpió Mustang, picado por los constantes murmullos.

-¡Sí, que tengo que ir al baño! –gritó, malhumorado, y salió a grandes zancadas del despacho, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.

Edward pasó de largo por el baño, caminando furiosamente y sin rumbo por los pasillos del Cuartel. Se preguntaba porqué demonios le habían afectado tanto las palaras de la teniente Hawkeye, o mejor dicho, porqué la teniente actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Una insoportable vocecilla en su cabeza le respondió:

_Porque eres un criajo insolente y maleducado, por eso._

-Soy un adulto –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-. ¡Soy un maldito adulto!

Dos cabos que pasaban cerca le miraron con curiosidad. Edward reanudó la marcha, y anduvo dando vueltas arriba y abajo por todo el Cuartel General, hasta el letrero de "sala de tiro" le llamó la atención. La primera y última vez que cogió una pistola no estaba en una situación realmente propicia, y pensó que si practicaba un poco estando más calmado, acabaría perdiéndole el miedo a las armas.

Se asomó por el ventanal que mostraba la sala de tiro, pero parecía estar desierta. Genial. Entonces podría maldecir y jurar tranquilo.

Tomó las gafas y las orejeras protectoras antes de coger una cuatro milímetros. Pesaba más de lo que él podía recordar. Se acercó a uno de los cubículos de disparo y apuntó… No, así no. Cerraba un ojo y apuntaba con el arma horizontalmente, pero se fijó en algo. La visión de su mano sujetando la pistola se veía _guay_. "Macarra" para Edward es la palabra adecuada.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí, gorila? –dijo, fingiendo que un matón le amenazaba- Te lo advierto –volvió a apuntar hacia la diana de papel con forma de torso-, no vuelvas a llamarme enano, o te reviento los…

-Estás apuntando mal. –le interrumpió una voz.

Edward se sobresaltó, y enrojeció un poco al descubrir que la teniente Hawkeye había estado observándole todo el rato. Se sorprendió un poco al notarla de un color anaranjado, hasta que recordó que aún llevaba puestas las gafas.

-¿Y la charla? –preguntó secamente.

-Hace rato que ha acabado. –Edward asintió y volvió la vista hacia la diana-. Si vas a empezar a practicar tiro será mejor que lo hagas con el arma de forma vertical. Horizontalmente no le darías ni a un elefante.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes si le daría a algo si ni siquiera he disparado aún? –saltó Edward, irritado.

Riza suspiró.

-Muy bien. Inténtalo.

Edward tomó aire y cerró el ojo izquierdo, fijando el derecho en el centro de la diana. Acarició un poco el gatillo y…

¡BANG!

El agujero a apenas cinco centímetros del borde de la diana.

-La madre que… -maldijo, quitándose los auriculares protectores.

-Te dije –empezó Riza, colocándose junto a Edward-, que para empezar tienes que apuntar así. –tomó la pistola sobre la mano del joven y giró lentamente la muñeca hasta poner la pistola en posición vertical.

Estaba pegada a él. Demasiado cerca; tanto, que si no estaba equivocado, aquello _blandito y redondo_ que notaba en el omóplato era uno de sus pechos. Escuchaba su respiración regular cerca de su oído, y si giraba un poco el rostro, podría oler perfectamente el champú, el perfume, o lo que fuera que se echaran las tías en el pelo.

-Abre los dos ojos. –indicó.

Riza presionó el dedo índice de Edward sobre el gatillo, hasta hacer "¡BANG!" una vez más. El agujero de la bala se hizo visible a unos diez centímetros del centro.

-¿Vas a disculparte diciéndome que lo hiciste porque habías bebido? –inquirió la teniente sin apartar la vista de la diana.

-¿Entonces sólo estabas haciéndote la loca? –Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy por la labor de que se enteren los suboficiales del Coronel. –aclaró. Finalmente, giró ligeramente el rostro para encararle-. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Creo recordar que te dije que iba lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber qué hacía.

-Edward… -suspiró-, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería. Casi te doblo la edad.

-¿Doblarme, dices? Eso era cuando tenía quince años, teniente Hawkeye. –rió, y a continuación añadió seriamente-. Ya no soy ningún crío.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que casi se rozaban con la punta de la nariz. Edward estaba rojo como un tomate, y en aquella ocasión, aún a pesar de estar tan cerca, no se atrevía a reducir la distancia. Sin embargo, fue la teniente Hawkeye la que le ahorró el esfuerzo. Y ésta vez, no fue sólo juntar los labios.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Riza había tomado el control, había cerrado los dedos con fuerza en la solapa de su cazadora, y le acercaba aún más –si cabía- hacia sí. Edward, confundido, sólo acertaba a fruncir el ceño y gruñir, cuando la lengua de la teniente le rozó los dientes y se enredó en la suya.

"_¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete! ¡Ponle la mano en la cintura o algo!" _Se ordenó a sí mismo. Y así, como manejado por una cuerda invisible a modo de marioneta, alzó el brazo izquierdo y la rodeó por la cintura, acariciando temerosamente la espalda.

Y repentinamente, todo paró. La teniente se separó de él, y sin apenas mirarle se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Y ya está?

Riza se paró en el umbral y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Quieres algo más, Edward? –preguntó, con cierta indiferencia en la voz. Después de unos segundos de silencio y unos mudos balbuceos, Edward bajó la cabeza, avergonzado-. Sólo eres un niño gamberro. Es en el único sentido en el que no has crecido.

Para su sorpresa, la teniente Hawkeye no parecía enfadada, o irritada. Más bien, parecía disfrutar con ello. Dicho aquello, la mujer cerró la puerta y se perdió por el pasillo. Edward estaba atónito. Notaba una presión extraña en el pantalón, y se obligó a reaccionar para averiguar de qué se trataba.

-Genial, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer ahora con esto? –se dijo en voz alta, nada más ver cuál era la causa de tal sensación.


End file.
